The Adventure Continues
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: Hey, This is a remake I did of the Continuation. It's much more better and better written. So I hope you like it.


InuYasha 2 The Adventure Continues Chapter 1...

The day after Naraku was dragged down to hell, with and by Kikyo, InuYasha and the gang were at lady Kaede's hut. They were talking about what they were going to do now Naraku was gone. Miroku's curse had ben lifted and everyone was happy that they got there revenge, though saddened too because soon they had to part because there adventure was now over. Although the jewel is still not whole, they ended there journey figuring that the piece's they needed to complete the jewel were dragged down into the fiery pits of hell along with Kikyo and Naraku. That day they all decided to spend one more night at Kaede's hut together. When night fell InuYasha had asked Kagome to take a walk with him. Kagome agreed and did so. InuYasha was silent and lead Kagome to a tree in Kaede's village that he liked to perch on and do his thinking. Once they arrived at the tree InuYasha picked Kagome up, jumped up to the big low tree branch and gently sat Kagome down, then he sat next to her. InuYasha looked up at the stars,"I'm glad that's over with,"he said while looking up.

Kagome nodded her head and agreed, "Yes," Kagome said while giving him a soft smile, "Finaly Naraku is gone."

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a cheerful smile,"Yeah," he said gloatting, "I knew it wouldn't be long till he was destroyed. Now everyone can rest at ease and go about there business."

Kagome smiled again at InuYasha and nodded, then looked up at the stars then a thought came to mind so her smile went to a sad look, and she put her head down.

InuYasha looked at Kagome noticing her sad look, " What's the matter Kagome, aren't you happy Naraku is gone?"he asked her curiously.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder's slowly, "Yeah, I guess," she said in a low tone of voice.

Then she looked at InuYasha with a sad look as if she were about to cry. InuYasha couldn't figure out what was wrong, "So why so sad then Kagome?"InuYasha asked puzzled.

Kagome looked to the side of her away from InuYasha, then looked at InuYasha. Kagome's eye's looked puffy as tears filled her eyes. Kagome sniffed, "Oh InuYasha.", she said in a shakey tone of voice, Kagome leaned over and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

InuYasha blushed for a moment, then put his arm's around her and hugged her in return. InuYasha leaned his head against Kagome's, " I'm going to miss you too, You were a great friend. I'll never forget you Kagome," he said to her trying to comfort her.

Kagome cried a little and buried her head into InuYasha's shoulder until she calmed down a bit. Kagome turned her head so her it was resting upon InuYasha's shoulder ,"InuYasha," she said in a low tone of voice, "I have something to tell you."

InuYasha backed off Kagome, "What is it Kagome?", he asked with a confused look on his face.

Kagome forced a smirk onto her sad face, "I don't just see you as a friend," she said while looking at him with a serious look.

InuYasha was confused again,"What do you mean Kagome?" he asked still confused.

Kagome blushed a little and hesitated to answer, but she figured if she didn't tell him how she felt now, she may never get to again. So Kagome gathered some nerve ,"Oh InuYasha," she said with tears in her eye's,"InuYasha, I love you. I want to be with you, If I go back what if the well dose not allow me to come back now that Naraku is gone? I wish there was a way we could still visit each other."

InuYasha blushed allot, and couldn't believe what Kagome had just said and didn't know what to say. InuYasha also felt the same way for Kagome, and decided he should tell her, since she did already. InuYasha took a deep breath and gasped,"I love you too Kagome, I have to admit I feel the same." he said, "If you cant travel back at least we'll have memories."

Kagome leaned back, and made a sad but slightly angered look, "No!" she uttered, "I don't want memories's, I want you InuYasha!"

InuYasha hugged Kagome and looked into her eyes. Kagome looked into InuYasha's eye's too,"Uh, InuYasha," Kagome said while hesitateing, "Inu-InuYasha?"

InuYasha leaned into Kagome and surprisingly kissed her.

Kagome blushed and didn't know what to say. InuYasha rubbed his head against Kagome's,"Kagome," he said in a low tone of voice, "Don't go back, stay with me then if your so afraid."

Kagome smirked again, " But how" she curiously asked, "what about mom, grandpa, Souta, and school, what am I do to?"

InuYasha sighed, leaned back, then looked to the side, " That's up to you Kagome," he sadly said, "You still might be able to return, I mean you still have what's left of the jewels right? Use them to pass through the well again, like you always do."

Kagome smiled and had forgotten they had ben what allowed her to come back and fourth. "Yeah, your right." she said with a hopefull smile on her face, "I just hope they work, now Naraku's gone they might not."

InuYasha put his arms around her again and held Kagome tight, "If they don't I promise I will find a way, don't worry," he determengly said.

Kagome smiled, hugged InuYasha tightly back, "Thank you," she happily smiled, "InuYasha."

InuYasha held her for a while, then after a while InuYasha released Kagome, "No problem Kagome," he said smiling at her, "Come on, we should get back."

Kagome smiled again at him,"Yeah, there probably wondering what were doing," she said then giggled.

InuYasha nodded his head to agree, stood up, picked up Kagome and carried her down. InuYasha set Kagome on the ground gently, then they started walking back to Kaede's hut slow.

Meanwhile back at the hut, everyone was wondering what was taking

InuYasha and Kagome so long. Everyone was sitting down around a stew that was being cooked in a pot for there last meal together.

Shippo sniffed the food, looked at everyone,"Mmm, This smells so good," he said practicaly drooling over the pot of food, "Wonder what's taking InuYasha and Kagome so long."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then looked at Shippo, Miroku smiled,"Now, now, don't rush them. You'll understand some day Shippo," Miroku said. "Yes, just lets hope you don't turn out like Miroku," Sango said shooting a glance at Miroku.

Miroku blushed in in shame,H-eh" he said while scratching his head, widely grinning at Sango, "what on earth do you mean by that Sango."

Sango did not respond,"Finally that beast Naraku is gone," Lady Kiade said while sturring the food, "ye can go back to ye normal lives peacefully. I'm going to miss ye coming to my home, promise me ye will all visit me."

Everyone agreed to visit Lady Kiade, then as they were promising, InuYasha and Kagome walk in hand in hand. Everyone looked around in shock to see the two holding hands. Kiade walked up to them, " Ye take a liking to each other I see." Kiade said smiling, "Its about time ye did something about it."

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed, InuYasha released Kagome's hand

quick,"Shut up you old hag," InuYasha snapped at her while pointing.

Kagome looked at InuYasha displeased with his manners, "InuYasha!"she shouted in disapointment.

Kiade smiled at the two and said "I see ye still have that bad temper, and no manners."

"Yeah what ever old hag," InuYasha mumbled under his breath, Then InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand again, and they both sat down next to Miroku on the left.

Shippo kept staring at them and InuYasha noticed this, "You got something to say runt?" InuYasha bluntly said.

Shippo's face turned red in anger, Shippo jumped up,"Why do you have to be so mean!" Shippo said in InuYasha's face, "What took you two so long?"

InuYasha closed his eyes, "Why don"t you mind your business!" he rudely said to Shippo.

Kagome wasn't happy with InuYasha's tone,"InuYasha!" She shouted, "Can't you be nice for once."

InuYasha didn't say anything in return, the food was ready and everyone ate. After they all ate they sat up talking about memories, and things they have done in the past. They all laid down to go to sleep, so they could get an early start in the morning. InuYasha hugged Kagome and allowed her to join him where he slept. Miroku looked at Sango, batted

his eye's,"So will you be joining me tonight Sango?" Miroku asked while widely smiling.

Sango sighed, laid down away from Miroku shaking her head,"Don t press your luck monk!" She said in a low annoyed tone of voice.

They all went to sleep, and morning came quick. Everyone woke up and ate breakfast together. Then Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were off to go back to there village's they left behind to seek there revenge. InuYasha and Kagome spent the whole day together, later on that night InuYasha walked Kagome to the well, and made sure she had her shards with her so she could hopefully come back to see him. Before Kagome and InuYasha parted that night, InuYasha kissed Kagome with a long kiss, and gave her a long hug. They finally parted, and hoped to see each other in the next few days.

Kagome arrived home in the shack that the well sit's in, on Kagome's yard. Kagome went inside her house in fear that she may not be able to return. Kagome's mom, Souta, and grandpa were all in the kitchen getting ready to eat dinner. As they sat down Kagome walked in. Everyone looked at Kagome, "Just in time Kagome, come, sit down for dinner dear," Kagome's mom said smiling.

Kagome looked at her mom and walked by the table, "No thanks mom." Kagome said while shaking her head, "I think I'm just going to take a bath, and go to sleep."

Mom, Souta, and grandpa looked at each other then at Kagome then Kagome's mom said " Oh okay dear, is everything all right?"

Before Kagome vanished into the living room she said "Oh, yes mom, Everything is fine, h-eh..h-eh." Kagome turned then walked into the living room, and headed for the bathroom.

Once Kagome reached the bathroom soaking in the tub, she kept thinking about InuYasha and wondered what he was doing. After her bath Kagome went to her room, got dressed, laid down on her bed then fell asleep.

Mean while in feudal Japan InuYasha was sitting up in the tree he took Kagome to that was in Kaede's village and gazed up at the stars. While InuYasha was deep in thought he heard a voice from the ground say " What trouble's ye InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down and seen Lady Kaede standing there next to the tree,"Nothing why?" he said.

"Uh-huh," Kaede said while looking up at InuYasha, "Why ye not being honest with thy self InuYasha, ye can tell me what ails ye."

InuYasha jumped down, grabbed the bead's around his neck "For starter's," he rudely said, "can you take these damn beads off my neck!"

Kaede laughed then smiled,"Ye want the bead's of do ye," she said while shaking her head, "I don't know ye still have quite the temper. The bead's give Kagome control over ye temper InuYasha."

InuYasha's face turned red he did not like what Kaede said, "What's that supposed to mean!" InuYasha loudly snapped.

Kaede smiled then InuYasha calmed down. Once he calmed down he folded his arm's and put his head down ,"Like it matters," he said in a low tone of voice, "Kagome may not be able to come back now Naraku's gone."

Kaede smiled, folded her arms behind her back ,"Ah," she pleasently said, "so that's what is troubling ye InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed and said "Yeah."

Kaede smiled at InuYasha ,"Ye know InuYasha," she said still smling, "just because Naraku is gone, don't mean Kagome can not return. Kagome can return because her will is strong, she is my sister's reincarnation. That is what binds her to our world, and allow's her to cross through the port hole in the well. Ye can travel to her world to, have ye not?"

InuYasha was enlighten by hearing that and happy. InuYasha looked at Kaede,"Oh yeah," he said with a smiling coming upon his face, "I can go to her world, why is that?"

"I don't know InuYasha." Kaede repllyed, "Perhaps's it's destiny, the beads, ye tetsusaiga, or ye will is strong enough too. It could be anything InuYasha, the answer will come to ye when the time is right."

InuYasha leaned against the tree looked at Kaede then up at the stars and said "Oh." InuYasha looked at Kaede and held the beads up and said "Now, can you please take these bead's off me?"

Kaede closed her eyes, put her hand's together, chanted some word's and the bead's disappeared. Kaede opened her eye's,"Now if ye miss behave I will be forced to place the curse upon ye again InuYasha," she stricktly said.

InuYasha smiled inspecting his neck now the bead's were gone,"Thanks, see yah around," InuYasha said then turned and was about to run off, "Wait, where ye going InuYasha?"Kaede asked curously.

InuYasha turned his head to the side to look at Keade," To the well," InuYasha happily said then ran off and out of Kaede's sight. Lady Kaede turned and walked back to her hut to go to sleep. InuYasha got to the well, then laid down in the grass beside it. InuYasha gazed up at the stars then fell asleep, so he could be there when Kagome returns.

End of Chapter 1 ... Next Chapter 2 (Kotoyo)


End file.
